When Night Falls
by Juliet Dark
Summary: Bulma and Chichi are forced into marriage by their fathers, Vegeta and Kakkarot are dying...what is going on? R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

When Night Falls - Prologue  
Warning: This piece of fiction will be an alternate universe. There will be cussing, and there'll also be part citrus mix with this entire story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ\DBGT Akira Toriyama does.  
Authors Notes: This Prologue will be mostly explaining and not an actual story...  
Prologue  
This story will be an alternate universe. The time line of this story does not exist in the real DBZ or DBGT timeline. This is a time of long ago.... I'd say the 1600s. This is my first time writing Old English so please bear with me.  
Vegeta and Goku will not be saiyajins, but they will still be as strong. They are immortal for they are vampires.   
Bulma and Chichi are both from a well-named family....  
Now let the REAL Prologue begin...  
"Father, you mustn't." Bulma pleaded.  
"My sweet daughter you must. For if you do not wed into any of the Germanic families, it will mean our doom." Lord Briefs pleaded.  
"I do not care for riches and fame, I just want to wed to someone I love." Bulma said while walking out of the room.  
"You will not. It is for the best of this family, so you must give your hand to Lord Dietshburg. He is a fine man, his family is well named in England. Just be glad I'm not giving your hand to the richest man in England. For I heard he is a violent man." Lord Briefs threatened.  
Bulma ran out of the rooming sobbing her heart out.  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
"Father you can not make me." Chichi replied with venom in her every word.  
"I am your father, I know what is best for you." Ox King replied.  
"No, you can not make me give my hand, it is my life not yours." Chichi said turning her back to her father.  
"You will not turn your back to me, my patience has ended, you will marry Lord Woonair on the next full moon." Ox King replied leaving the room.  
"But...that would be next week." Chichi pleaded.  
"Yes, I suggest you stop your crying and just enjoy the ride like everyone else's is." The king replied and left a sorrowful Chichi in the room.  
Chichi ran through the castle until she reached the courtyard.  
There she saw Lady Bulma also sobbing.  
"Lady Bulma, may I ask what misfortune was brought to thee that is causing such sorrow?" Chichi said with a comforting voice while she curtseys.  
"I am to give my hand to Lord Dietshburg on the next full moon." Bulma replied sadly.  
"I too must suffer thy same fate M'lady." Chichi said while she seated herself next to Bulma.  
"I am to wed Lord Woonair at too the next full moon." Chichi replied also with sadness in her voice.  
"Why must our lives be fated in such misfortune? I do not wish for fame nor fortune, I just wish for my freedom in this...this rubbish affair!" Bulma stated angrily.  
"Gasp! Such harsh words but such truth. All my life my father had made my decisions for me. I am growing quite fed up of this. Ownership they possess." Chichi stated flatly.  
"I want to escape this circle of lies, do you understand? No one tells the truth in this world, they all say they love thee, but to what they love in me? My fortune or my father? I heard outside of this foolishness there are people who have simple lives but they have happiness." Bulma replied while looking around for eavesdroppers.  
"Yes I too know what it feels, I can never speak my mind nor speak at all, just listen to their lies and bore my very soul to no ends. I too want to know what happiness is." Chichi replied hopefully.  
"Let us plead on this case but our fates are set and can not be changed M'lady." Chichi replied sadly.  
"Our fates bares in our own hands Lady Chichi. We decide our fates, we can end this madness by taking an averted route." Bulma whispered.  
"Averted route? I do not understand this statement M'lady, please explain, and do tell." Chichi replied with great interest.  
"I overheard my father discussing some affairs with King Ox, they are planning to let us both accompany each other on the journey to the Germanic houses. If we offer the chariot driver some gold, I'm quite sure he will make some kind of lenience." Bulma whispered.  
"But father will suspect that and behead the man, and he also plans to get my uncle to get us to our safe journeys, this plan you speak must be fooled proof also, for my father desperately wants this very event to happen." Chichi explained.  
"Then our fates are sealed. I can not watch this, I will see you soon Chichi then we will speak our fair wells." Bulma said then got up and walked towards the library.  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Deep within the woods a mountainous castle sits in silence.  
But faint voices can be heard from the beasts that live within the forest, little light seeks through the many tall oak and willow trees.  
Inside the castle two handsome men also discuss their fates...  
"Kakkarot you are too soft, how could you spare the last and scarce meal we have?" Vegeta said in great annoyance.  
"I am sorry my Prince, but that girl has not even reached the age 16 and must suffer this fate...I can not watch this sir." Kakkarot replied comfortingly.  
"NO! If we do not find a meal soon we will suffer the fate." Vegeta said turning around.  
"We are the only two left of this race, we can not with stand any more loses." Vegeta said walking towards the throne.  
"We live off blood, there are many hunts in these woods, more will come, if not we will hunt the beasts, there are abundant of them here." Kakkarot replied walking up the blood red carpet towards the Prince.  
"You and I are different Kakkarot, the only reason why we live is because we are stronger amongst all the other vampires. We need blood and not just any, the beasts here are only suitable to the mortals, we are immortals and deserve much more than they do." Vegeta said staring out at the crescent moon.  
"My apologies then my Prince." Kakkarot replied bowing his head low.  
"We also haven't had any fair maidens join our company for quite some time now. Kakkarot you have a gift, tell me, will there be any more fair maidens joining us any time soon?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow while questioning him.  
Kakkarot didn't know, he hadn't used this gift for quite some time now.  
"I am not sure my sire, I have not used this gift for a long time so it may be inaccurate. But I do know we will be expecting some company soon." Kakkarot said with his head bowed down.  
"Good you are dismissed." Vegeta said that and waved his hand signaling Kakkarot to leave him be.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Well this is it...I hope this triggered some interest in you all. ?   
Well I hope it did...  



	2. Chapter 2

When Night Falls - Chapter One  
Warning: Same things as last time...cussing, lemon, and adult themes.  
Disclaimer: Same things also...I don't own Dragon Ball at all in any way. There.  
Authors Notes: I am steamed! I am in a bad bad mood!   
When Night Falls - Chapter One.  
Bulma and Chichi sat in the carriage in silence.  
They both had the same thoughts in their minds.  
"My life is going to be a living hell from this moment on."  
Suddenly a jolt got their attention.  
Chichi lifted the curtain separating them and the driver.  
"Lukart? Sir? Is everything all right?" Chichi asked in mock pity.  
"Yes M'ladies I'm quite all right, the horses are acting up that's all." Lukart said.  
Chichi sat back down and sighed.  
The two sat in silence once again.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"My Prince there are companies in the woods." Kakkarot said looking out the window with his back facing Vegeta.  
"Good, I was starting to think that your prediction was wrong, Kakkarot." Vegeta said while holding a goblet filled with what once was a maiden's blood and swooshed it around.  
"Why don't we have some fun?" Kakkarot asked.  
"How so?" Vegeta asked with interest.  
"A storm would be nice. With a mixture of fog maybe?" Kakkarot said with a smile on his face. He didn't like eating children, but sure as hell he liked blood.  
"Ah. So you want them to hide here for shelter, then go for the kill? That's new, I like it." Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face.  
"Yes my Prince, I'm tired of just killing them right on, takes the fun out, but if it's children, we'll let them go, agreed?" Kakkarot asked in a serious tone.  
"Agreed but what do I get for letting you chase my meal away?" Vegeta asked half heartily.  
"If they are children and you let them go, I'll go to town and fetch you a maiden. Risking my life, that should be good enough." Kakkarot said calmly.  
"Oh? Are children worth that much to you?" Vegeta asked with interest.  
"No, I find no point in killing them. Now hunters, they fight back. That is fun." Kakkarot replied with an eerie glow in his eyes.  
"You like challenges don't you? Well then, it's settled." Vegeta said while he stood up and headed towards the balcony.  
He waved his hand around and soon a soft breeze blew through the forest.  
Then Vegeta closed his eyes in concentration.  
The trees rustled with the increasing wind, rain started to fall heavily, and a light misty fog started forming from the mouth of the forest.  
Vegeta finished this and walked back towards the throne.  
"Kakkarot, know your enemies well, but in this case know your meals well. I want you to guide their horses here, then free the horses, then hide with me and see if they are interesting enough to toy with." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"Yes my Prince." Kakkarot said then bowed, he then disappeared.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Mist started forming around the carriage.  
Then a silhouette stood meters away from the chariot.   
Chichi and Bulma sat in the carriage in silence, they both were tired from tears from the night before.  
"Lady Chichi, I am going to take in a light slumber, please excuse my lack of interest in conversations." Bulma said while yawning.  
"Forgiven, though I think I'll join you." Chichi said with a smile.  
Then the two women closed their eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
Lukart saw the silhouette and stopped the horses.  
"Who's there?" Lukart said reaching for a lantern.  
He jumped off the horse and walked towards the shadow.  
Kakkarot grinned in victory as the fears in the man brought his blood avert and his eyes glowed a bloody red.  
"Sir?" Lukart walked closer to the shadow.  
Then Lukart stammered back dropping the lantern, the light from it flitted away.  
"What are you?" Lukart asked backing away then ran to his feet running.  
Kakkarot stared at the receding figure.  
"Let him run." Kakkarot said then disappeared.  
The horses started walking towards the castle.  
The storm started getting stronger. The wind was no longer a light breeze but a deadly tornado. The wind jolted the chariot waking the both sleeping women awake.  
"Oh, 'tis probably the wind, no?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
"I hope so, if 'tis not the wind, then I am too afraid to ponder what caused it." Bulma said while she shivered.  
The horses walked more slowly as it reached the front gate of the castle.  
The gates swung opened with a loud creak.  
"Sigh. We have reached our destination, and where our fates will lie in the hands of the lords." Bulma said.  
"I hope that your fate will be better than mine Lady Bulma." Chichi said while a tear trickled down her face.  
The horses galloped towards the stable, then stopped.  
The two women waited inside the carriage for someone to get them.  
Minutes passed and still no one got them.  
Chichi looked out the curtains.  
"Lady Bulma, I will go and see if anyone is coming." Chichi said to Bulma while she reached for the handle.  
" 'Tis be careful Lady Chichi." Bulma said giving Chichi a light squeeze in the hand.  
Chichi nodded and opened the door.  
She looked around unaware of the prying eyes of Kakkarot.  
"It's a maiden. A beautiful one at that." Kakkarot thought.  
Chichi looked around but only saw things up close for the fog was thickening by the minute.  
Chichi turned around and walked back in the chariot.  
"Lady Bulma I think that 'tis best if we go in the castle. The wind is getting strong, I don't think the guards saw our carriage come in." Chichi said while she gave Bulma her hand for balance to get out.  
"Alright. 'Tis cold just sitting here." Bulma said while she took Chichi's hand and smiled.  
Bulma stepped out of the carriage and looked around.  
"Lady Chichi, suppose that we get lost in this mist? I cannot even see an arms length away." Bulma said while trying to look for Chichi.  
"I know M'lady, but if we stand here any longer I'm afraid that we will both seal our fates this instant." Chichi said while she guided Bulma towards the castle door.  
"Two maidens? Lady luck is on our side today." Kakkarot thought.  
The two women walked towards the door, they both wore special attires to please the lords to they both had to lift their dresses up to prevent them from dragging on the ground.  
Bulma reached the door first and knocked.  
" 'Tis lady Bulma and Chichi. We have come to ask thee if thy presence are allowed in your home." Bulma asked softly.  
Then the door swung open.  
Bulma walked in and looked around. The chandelier on the top caught Bulma's eyes. Never in her life had she seen such a big and intricate chandelier.  
Chichi walked in and looked around also.  
The two maidens walked around unaware of the prying eyes of the two in the shadows.  
"Kakkarot, two maidens? What luck we have to night." Vegeta spoke to Kakkarot telepathically.  
"Yes my Prince." Kakkarot said while staring at Chichi.  
Vegeta too looked at the maidens, he stared at the one with blue hair.  
" Greetings M'lord? We are here to ask for refuge for the night. A terrible storm has caused us to loose our way." Bulma said looking around and walking towards Vegeta without noticing.  
"Lady Bulma, I doubt there are any one that can bring service to us right this moment. Suppose we find an unoccupied chamber and rest for the night?" Chichi said walking towards Bulma.  
"Bulma, a beautiful name." Vegeta thought.  
"I suppose so. But I believe that thy lady has not dined yet?" Bulma asked.  
"No M'lady. I have not dined yet, from the looks of this I'd say you have not also?" Chichi asked walking to a display case that showed swords and medals.  
"No I have not, but all the attires are in the carriage. But I'm afraid it's much too misty to see now." Bulma said.  
"Worry not M'lady I'll go seek it, I seem to have a better vision in the mist from the two of us." Chichi said while heading towards the door.  
"Do be careful M'lady." Bulma said walking towards Chichi.  
Chichi opened the door and took a nearby lantern and walked out.  
Bulma closed the door and walked around exploring.  
" I ponder if there are anyone in this castle at all. But if not, why are there lights?" Bulma asked out loud.  
Bulma walked by Vegeta again.  
Vegeta could smell the perfume Bulma was wearing, which smelled like roses.  
Kakkarot had followed Chichi out.  
Bulma walked into another hall and up the spirally stairways. She reached a large door and knocked.  
No answer but the door creaked open a bit.  
Bulma opened it and walked inside.  
She took a lantern from the halls and walked inside.  
Vegeta followed her in and gently closed the door then ducked into a dark corner.  
Bulma turned around at the sound of click when she found the door shut.  
She walked into the room more to find it a chamber fit for a king.  
There were satin sheets and lacey pillows. She set the lantern down and walked towards the bathroom.  
She walked in to find it quite modern.  
She looked through closets and cupboards.  
"Oh my where are my manners? ... Blast the manners! No ones here to stop me." Bulma said while she stopped looking inside.  
Then she looked and shuffled through papers and pens.  
Then at the bottom there was a dagger.  
Bulma carefully picked it up and accidentally dropped it on the ground.  
She bent down to pick it up but sliced her hand on it.  
"ARGH! Blasted thing! She then kicked it towards a corner.  
The dagger landed by Vegeta's feet it had her blood on it.  
Vegeta picked it up and touched the warm red liquid. He then licked his blood filled finger.  
To his amazement it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. He laid the dagger back on the floor and watched her go through his things.  
Bulma looked through more closets until she found a book.  
She opened it and it had blank pages.  
With lack of interest Bulma laid the book back down and walked towards the door.  
"I beckon find Chichi soon, she has gone for quite some time now..." Bulma said then tried to open the door to find it locked.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Chichi walked towards the stables. She could barely see it, but she could.  
Kakkarot followed her. The wind blew at her hair making her scent fly wildly at Kakkarot. He sniffed it. It had a mixture of lilies and myrrh in it.  
The scent drove Kakkarot wild. He never smelled such a combination before.  
He quickened his pace for Chichi had already reached the stables.  
Chichi climbed the back of the carriage to reach for the cases of items.  
The horses had long disappeared, but Chichi only considered that the stable boy had taken care of the horses.  
The wind blew her gown up a little showing her under dress for a moment.  
Chichi jumped off in frustration.  
"Oh blast the gown!" Chichi said and with that she pulled the gown up exposing her legs and she climbed on the carriage back again, with one hand she held the gown, with the other she got the cases. She threw those gently on the ground and climbed back up for more to find none.  
Chichi then lifted the cases in one hand and with the other she took the lantern and walked back towards the castle.  
Kakkarot stared at her legs and his mouth dropped. He hadn't seen a woman for a long time. He then followed her towards the castle once more.  
~**~**~***~**~**~  
Bulma tried to open the door again but it was locked.  
She then became impatient and lifted her gown and kicked the door open.  
The door didn't break, but it opened. She then stormed out of the room her face flushed from her anger.  
She then ran down stairs to see if Chichi was there.  
Vegeta watched in amusement, the woman had attitude, he liked that.  
He then followed her down the stairs and hid in the shadows.  
Then a faint knocking could be heard.  
Bulma ran towards the door and opened it, she helped Chichi with one of the cases and stepped aside to let Chichi in.  
"What had happened that is making you so flush?" Chichi asked while she carried the cases in.  
"Well any ways we need to cook the meals." Bulma said while she looked through one.  
"I cook, well sort of, but not well at all." Bulma said.  
"I can cook. But I rarely do because father forbids it." Chichi said while she picked up the case with food and cookware in it.  
"I will help Lady Chichi, but I forewarn thee I do not cook well." Bulma said while she followed Chichi towards a kitchen.  
"Prince, the one with the black hair, she is strong. Quite strong for a lady that is." Kakkarot said heading towards Vegeta.  
"Yes, but the blood of the blue haired one is ever so sweet, I have tasted none ever so rich." Vegeta said heading upstairs.  
"You tasted her already?" Kakkarot said following him.  
"I'll explain." Vegeta said going towards a hidden room.  
Kakkarot followed.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Chichi stood over a pot of boiling broth. Bulma stood near chopping some vegetables up then dropped them in the pot.  
"Hmm This soup is going to taste wonderful!" Chichi said while stirring the pot.  
"I agree Lady Chichi, I've never smelled something that smelled this wonderful." Bulma said  
"You flatter me." Chichi said blushing.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"Kakkarot, may I ask you a personal question?" Vegeta said looking out the window.  
"Yes, of course my Prince, ask your mind." Kakkarot said looking at some daggers that were on display.  
"Do you find the black haired maiden intriguing?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes I do. It'll bring us great entertainment if we hunt them down, they aren't just weak ones, I know, they hold great fire in them. But to keep them would bring joy also." Kakkarot said while he opened the glass cabinet and took out a sword.  
"Yes I know, the blue haired beauty shows great power, she could easily break open these doors, which not most women can do, it is made of silver you do know?" Vegeta said while signaling Kakkarot to pass a sword.  
"So it is final that we hunt them down and keep them as mates?" Kakkarot said while reaching in the cabinet for a sword for Vegeta.  
"Mates? I am just keeping them as entertainment, but if you want Kakkarot you may keep the black haired one for yourself." Vegeta said taking the sword and taking a couple swings at it.  
"So you're just going to kill her after you are tired of her?" Kakkarot said taking daggers out and shining them.  
"Yes. Kakkarot I suggest that you do the same thing with your black haired raven." Vegeta said while he looked at the sword.  
"We'll see Prince, we'll see." Kakkarot said while he disappeared.  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Bulma had setted the table with the chinaware she brought with her.  
Chichi came back out with the pot of soup.  
Bulma walked in the kitchen and carried some bread in a basket with her.  
Then Bulma saw the wine cabinet.  
"Lady Chichi, do you think that the master of this home would mind if we borrowed a bottle of his wine?" Bulma asked heading towards the cabinet.  
"I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure we can pay him back." Chichi said while she poured the soup in the bowls.  
"Alright then." Bulma said with a mischievous smile on her face.  
She took out a tiny hairpin from her head and picked the lock with it.  
"Lady Bulma what are you doing?" Chichi asked also with a knowing smile on her face.  
"Well I wouldn't want to break the cabinet now, do I?" Bulma said when she heard the slight 'click' from the lock, then opened the glass door.  
"How did you do that?" Chichi asked while she settled the bowls down.  
"How do you think I get to the court balls?" Bulma said while she grabbed two goblets from the cabinet and the oldest and richest wine there.  
Bulma then walked towards the setted table and poured the wine in.  
She settled one beside Chichi's meal and one beside her own at the top left hand corner.  
Chichi then sat down and they both said their prayers.  
Bulma and Chichi sat in silence for a while until Bulma said.  
"Lady Chichi, do you think that it is fate that made us lose the way? That we don't have to wed the German's anymore?"   
"I'm not sure, but we'll have to leave some day." Chichi said while she took a slice of bread.  
"No we don't." Bulma said while she took a sip of wine.  
"I don't understand." Chichi said while she spooned her soup.  
"Do you hunt Lady Chichi?" Bulma said while she stirred her soup.  
"No, but I am quite good with archery." Chichi said as she too sipped her wine.  
"As for I, but I am quite skilled in fencing. I saw lots of weaponry here while you left, there should be an abundant of hunts here in the woods. I saw drawers after drawers of clothing for women and men, although the men's petticoats may be good in the winter." Bulma said while she bit into her slice of bread.  
"But you and I both don't know how to hunt." Chichi said.  
"I've seen my men do that so many times it reaches the amount of stars in the skies. I think that we can learn." Bulma said.  
"We'll see." Chichi said.  
Bulma quickly finished her meal and excused herself.  
Bulma ran upstairs and into a room filled with weaponry enough to supply an army of one thousand.  
She simply broke the glass with a near by vase and took out a sword, a bow, and arrow.  
She then ran downstairs and into the dinning hall.  
Chichi still ate after Bulma left.  
Kakkarot sat in Bulma's chair after she left but he stayed in his invisible form. He watched Chichi eat until Bulma came in with weapons in her hand.  
"Lady Bulma. What are you doing?" Chichi asked frightened, afraid that Bulma would kill her.  
"Show me how good you are with archery." Bulma said while she grabbed an apple and handed the bow and arrow to Chichi.  
"I don't know." Chichi said unsure.  
"Just do it, I'll throw this apple in the air and you shot it." Bulma said while she stepped out of the arrow's range and threw the apple in the air.  
Chichi quickly positioned herself and aimed at the flying apple then she released the bow, the arrow flew straight at the apple, pierced through it and sends it to the wall.  
"Very impressive!" Bulma said while she picked up another apple. She then threw at towards Chichi.   
"Throw this in to the sky right in front of me." Bulma said and took the sword and got into positions.  
Chichi caught the apple and threw it up towards Bulma.  
Bulma stepped back and twitched her sword three times then caught the apple without looking.  
The apple stayed in its original shape, and then pieces started to crumble off. The apple's pieces stopped falling and what was left of the apple was a rose.  
"I practiced a lot for this trick, but I am good with swords and daggers." Bulma said while she handed Chichi the apple that was shaped into a rose.  
"It's so beautiful!" Chichi said while she ate a pedal.  
"Hey! Don't eat my work!" Bulma said with a fake anger on her face.  
Kakkarot saw this and walked quietly upstairs towards the hidden room.  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
Vegeta heard glass breaking so he walked towards the weapon room.  
There he saw Bulma taking weapons from it.  
Then he shrugged and walked back towards the hidden room.  
Kakkarot then showed up.  
"Vegeta, the two women knows how to use weapons." Kakkarot said calmly.  
Vegeta who was wiping his sword stopped.  
"What kind of weapons?" Vegeta said.  
"The black haired one knows and masters archery, while the blue haired one mastered the swords and daggers." Kakkarot said while he picked up a dagger and looked at it.  
"Hmm maybe they will post some usage aside from a good time." Vegeta said with a smirk and started wiping his sword again.  
"When will we post the attack?" Kakkarot said while he took out his prized bow and arrows.  
"Tonight, when night falls." Vegeta said taking out the sheathed sword that had diamonds studded in it.  
"Good, we both go after the one we want?" Kakkarot asked while he tested out his bow.  
"Yes, the one we want." Vegeta said while he practiced a few swings.  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
After dinner the two explored through the giant castle, Chichi saw the most beautiful bow and arrows so she decided to borrow them.  
Bulma saw a nice sword with rubies studded sheaths so she took that.  
They walked through rooms after rooms until they reached a room filled with women dresses, and jewelry.  
"Oh my, look at that ring!" Chichi said while she walked towards it.  
"Look at that gorgeous night gown!" Bulma said while she walked towards a white silk and lace nightgown. It reached her ankles and had a slit up on one side that stopped upper thigh.   
"I think I'll borrow this since I don't have any nightgowns with me." Bulma said taking the nightgown off of a hanger.  
Chichi walked towards Bulma and saw a black lace nightgown. It was like Bulma's but it was black and had no slits but it only reached her mid thigh.  
"I believe so that I didn't bring along any sleep ware so I'll also borrow this." Chichi said while she looked at it with dreamy eyes.  
Both of the nightgowns had spaghetti straps on it, and a low cut V-neck for Chichi and laced up round neck for Bulma.  
After about maybe thirty minutes more of exploring, both decided that they should get ready for bed.  
Bulma went back in the room where she went through things with.  
She cleaned up the dagger that cut her. She laid her sword on a chair nearby and the nightgown on the back of the chair. She then drew a bath and went downstairs to get her case where all her supplies were.  
She carried the heavy case with some difficulty but made it.  
She dragged it to a corner in her room and took out a brush, and under garments. She then took the nightgown and walked into the bathroom.  
She unlaced her gown and it dropped on the cold marble floor, she then undid her under dress and stepped into the water.  
She unraveled her hair and it hang down to her back. She then closed her eyes and let the warm water and candlelight take her away.  
Chichi in the other room already got her supplies in her chosen room. She also drew a bath and went in. She added some lily myrrh in it and lay in the water and relaxed.  
Bulma opened her eyes and reached for the rose petals and myrrh, she carefully poured in the expansive myrrh and rose petals.  
The water turned a slight pinkish color, the smell of it was mild but bewitching.  
Chichi's water turn a soft milkish pink and the smell was mild and enchanting.  
Kakkarot and Vegeta already planned their attack, they would go at midnight and then do as they wish to their target.  
Vegeta went in his invisible form and snuck into the room that was his but Bulma took it.  
He could smell the rose and myrrh coming from the bathroom, he headed towards it and found Bulma washing her hair and bathing in rose petals and myrrh. He was caught in the sight. The candlelight reflected Bulma's body and gave it a creamy color, the light added shadows and dim light to Bulma's face making her look like an angel.   
Bulma then dipped her head in the water. Vegeta took this moment and walked out of the room and onto a chair and sat there.  
Bulma got out, and got dressed. She sat on the chair in the bathroom and combed her hair in front of the mirror. She took out more rose petals and put them in her hair. She had learned this from her mother, her mother didn't use roses but daffodils, she would tell her every night before she'd sleep that a woman's scent must be strong with flowers to be able to attract a man they love. Although Bulma was attractive, but most men would not ask her hand, because of her father, he would tell them off.  
Bulma set her hair down and took out the petals and settled them in a small pouch. She took the pouch and walked back into the main room. She opened the pouch and settled rose petals all over the bed. She had always loved roses ever since she was a child, especially red ones, they go really well with her blue hair and eyes. Mostly all her portraits were of her with red roses.  
Kakkarot walked towards the training room, he hadn't use the bow and arrows for a long time now, so he wanted to practice.  
Chichi, got in her dress and sprayed some lily perfume on her, all her scented items were mild, she didn't like to smell too strong. Unlike all the other women in the court, when they walked by, you either liked the smell or suffocate in it. She laughed slightly at the thought of that.  
Then she lay on the bed and closed her eyes, she turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.  
Bulma sat in her bed and shined the sword she found. She then laid that down beside the bed and took out a book and read. All her life she wished for love, a true romance that was so spectacular that it even shook the heavens, but she never witnessed it. She loved reading them, her nurse maids would go off into town and get it for her.  
She then sighed and put the pressed rose on the page to mark it and blew out the candle.  
Vegeta who was sitting on a chair in the dark corner stared at Bulma.  
"What a lovely creature, maybe I won't kill you after all." Vegeta thought.  
He took the book that Bulma was reading and skimmed through it.  
It was a romance of someone, he looked at the last sentence of the page that was marked by the rose...  
The endless nights I dreamed  
Of love so real it seems  
That the heavens shook  
And stars would shine  
On lovers that conceal...  
Vegeta laid the book down and walked over to Bulma.  
He brushed away a strand of hair and admired her lips. They were as pink and luscious as a pink rose. He caressed her lips with his fingertips.  
Bulma stirred in her sleep then she turned around so that her back wasn't facing Vegeta anymore.  
Vegeta stared at her neck, so soft. He could smell her, the unmistakable scent of roses and myrrh.  
Vegeta then looked at Bulma one last time then turned around and left.  
"Soon my fair maiden, you will be mine." Vegeta whispered to her and left the room.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

When Night Falls – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own it. So there.

Warning: Same stuff.

When Night Falls – Chapter 2

Bulma lay there asleep, unaware of the fate when the clock strikes midnight. Vegeta and Kakkarot prepared themselves in the training room.

Vegeta practiced his magic and swording, while Kakkarot shot arrows after arrows. They could easily defeat the two maidens, but they chose this to be a challenged. 

The clock's hands reached the numeral 12. The clock started ringing a deep throaty bell.

Kakkarot and Vegeta looked up from their training and headed towards the door.

Bulma and Chichi both stirred in their sleep at the same time.

Vegeta quietly walked upstairs towards Bulma's room.

Kakkarot followed but stopped in front of Chichi's door.

Both then disappeared.

Vegeta appeared again behind the flitting silk curtains from the balcony.

The night breeze blew through Vegeta's hair spraying it like a lion's mane.

He walked towards Bulma who lay there helpless.

His eyes glow a light red from his excitement. He reached out his hand and slid it through Bulma's arm. Bulma stirred a bit, but then fell back to a deep slumber. Vegeta ran his other hand through her soft hair and with the other he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and she quickly got out of the embrace and rolled off the bed, she picked up the sword and stood up. She stared deep into Vegeta's hypnotic obsidian eyes. She could drown in them forever, and then she quickly slapped herself mentally for thinking about that to a stranger.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked unsheathing the sword and aiming it at Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta didn't answer but jumped over the bed and landed inches away from Bulma's face. Bulma backed away a little. Vegeta stepped forward everytime Bulma took one back. It was obvious that Vegeta was violating her personal space. She could feel his cold breath on her. Bulma raised her sword and laid it on his neck.

"Sir if you don't back away and tell me who you are, I may hurt you with it." Bulma said with confidence.

Vegeta stepped up closer, his eyes daring her to strike. Bulma ran her sword through his face leaving an inch cut. Vegeta wiped the cold blood away and the cut healed quickly. Bulma gasped and dropped the sword.

"What are you?" Bulma asked backing into a wall.

"Lady, I need your company. It's quite lonely here at night you do know?" Vegeta said while walking forward and picked the sword up handing it to her.

Bulma grabbed it and started backing slowly towards the door.

"Stay away from me!" Bulma warned why she tried to unlock the door.

The door snapped open after Bulma gave it a few kicks, she then ran down the hall as fast as she could.

Vegeta smirked then walked towards the receding figure, leaving a scent of roses behind her.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Kakkarot appeared next to Chichi.

He ran his finger over her sleeping profile then ripped the blanket off. 

The sudden chilliness made Chichi curl into a ball then her eyes opened slowly adjusting the darkness. She saw a blurry form of a man in front of her then the form starting focusing, he had a bow in his hand, arrows on his back and a bright red glowed from his eyes.

Chichi kicked him.

Kakkarot stammered back a little.

Chichi grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Kakkarot.

He caught it and flicked it on the bed. He jumped over the bed forcing Chichi to move back. He kicked the bow and arrows towards Chichi.

Chichi scurried towards it and scooped it up. She ran to her feet and kicked the door open. She ran the opposite side of Bulma and sprint down the hall.

~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~***~**~

Bulma ran until breathing was getting difficult. She stopped and ran to the nearest door opened it quietly, she snuck in and closed the door softly behind her. The only light source in the room was the bright full moon.

She looked around to see a desk, some chairs, and a closet. She didn't know where to hide. If she hid in the desk and the man found her, she would be cornered, same thing with the closet. She looked at the chairs. Hiding behind those would be like hiding in a blanket. 

"I'll ambush him, when he opened the door I'll strike him. That should kill him." Bulma thought.

She stood beside the door, her breathing had slowed down but it was still heavy. She waited patiently, but her heart was pounding. The room was silent. She could hear nothing, but her own heartbeat and breathing. She couldn't hear any footsteps either. She wanted so much to open the door a crack and peer out, but she was too afraid to.

Vegeta walked down halls and took quick turns, he followed her scent. He stopped suddenly. He no longer could smell her.

"Either she went in a room or she ran so far away that I can't smell her." Vegeta thought while he walked quietly down the hall.

He stopped at each room to hear any heartbeat. None.

He walked through another hall and stopped as he heard heavy breathing. He walked towards the sound, it was coming from the office room. He slowly turned the knob.

Bulma froze as she heard quiet footsteps. She looked at the knob and it turned slowly.

Bulma prepared herself, but her heart was pounding so hard she'd think it'd jump out by now.

Vegeta turned the knob all the way and pushed the door open, he stayed outside but the door swung open slowly.

When the door finally opened Bulma jumped out and sliced air. She looked around to see Vegeta staring at her amusingly.

"That woman is so beautiful." Vegeta thought as he stared at her flush face and her beautifully curved body. He admired her face in the moonlight.

He looked at the provoking nightgown she wore. He quickly turned his head and grinned at her.

Bulma backed away.

"Oh God…now what?" She thought to herself as she stared at the man in front of her. She looked up at his body frame. She had to admit he was very well build. Even though his tuxedo and cape covered mostly all, but his buff muscles could be seen. She then looked at his face. It was cold, but god he was handsome. His hair curved up like black flames, his eyes glowed a slight red colored. Bulma followed his gaze and noticed what he was looking at.

She blushed but then she realized she was cornered. She then looked at his mesmerized face and her sword. She then quickly ran up to him and took a fast swing at his torso. Vegeta saw her coming so he blocked her attack with his sword. He was much more stronger than she was so he didn't even try.

Bulma attacked him with everything she knew, but she still was cornered. Bulma realized that she would have to trick him in the room and run as fast as possible. She took three steps back while attacking. Vegeta took three forwards. Bulma backed up more and Vegeta walked forward. Bulma then kicked him really hard at his ankle, hoping that would limp him or at least cause some damage. Her foot hurt so much from kicking him but she started running. Vegeta felt the sudden pain in his ankle but it wasn't painful enough. He quickly recovered to see Bulma run out of the room.

*~~*~**~~*~**~~*~**~~*~~*

Chichi ran as fast as she could. Her hair fluttered with her.

Kakkarot aimed his bow towards her.

Chichi saw this at the corner of her eye and ducked just in time before the arrow made contact with her head.

She quickly pulled out an arrow and aimed it at his heart. 

Kakkarot saw that but ignored it, he kept walking forward.

Chichi released the arrow and it flew at top speed towards Kakkarot's heart. But before it made any contact he blurred out and appeared inches from Chichi's face. Chichi stammered back and tripped over a rug.

She backed away from him with fear in her eyes. Then suddenly she tripped Kakkarot. He fell on his back while Chichi scurried up and ran at top speed again. Kakkarot flipped back up and smiled evilly.

He then followed her, this time he jogged instead of walked.

~**~**~***~**~**~

Bulma ran but she dared not stop. She turned in a corner and looked back, just then she crashed into something not as hard as a wall, but hard. She fell back and dropped her sword.

"Woman, the games end now." Vegeta said while he walked forward, towards the fallen Bulma. 

Bulma looked up to see that handsome man again.

"What do you want?" Bulma said backing away trying to get hold of any weapon at all.

Vegeta ignored her and continued walking forward.

Bulma felt around, nothing, nothing can help her now, she's going to be killed.

Bulma continued backing up.

Vegeta looked at her. He thought to himself.

"That is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

Vegeta looked down at Bulma, her nightgown's slit got ripped up a little so now it stopped at upper thigh. She was panting furiously. Vegeta watched her breast heaving up and down. But then he remembered what he was supposed to do.

He brought the sword to Bulma's throat. Bulma shuddered in fear. He ran the sword down to her left shoulder. Bulma followed the sword. She continued feeling around for any source of weapon, suddenly her hand felt something under the rug. Unknowingly to Vegeta she slipped her hand under the rug and reached for the object. When she touched it, it was cold like metal. She slowly pulled it out and took a quick peek at it from the corner of her eye. It was a small dagger with a cross on it. She quickly glanced back at Vegeta who was admiring her blue eyes and hair. She backed away a little more so that the sword was out of her reach. Then with a sudded strike she swung the sword towards his arm. Vegeta cried out in pain and dropped the sword. Bulma got up and started running as fast as she could holding the dagger.

Vegeta looked at his arm to see it bleeding.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said.

"It should've healed by now! And I shouldn't have felt pain!" Vegeta thought.

Then he picked his sword up and ran towards the retreating figure of Bulma.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Chichi ran down the long twisted halls. Kakkarot followed her.

"What do you want?" Chichi asked while running.

"You." Kakkarot said coldly.

"What? I beg you pardon?" Chichi asked breathlessly.

Kakkarot ran towards Chichi at top speed.

Chichi saw him running faster and ran faster away.

"Why are you doing this?" Chichi asked as some tears streamed down her eyes.

"It's fun." Kakkarot said amusingly.

"Fun?" Chichi said sounding insulted.

Kakkarot ignored her and jumped on Chichi knock her down.

Chichi scrambled in his arms but then gave in.

"Now stop squirming, it'll be more enjoyable." Kakkarot said helping Chichi up.

"Enjoyable? What enjoyable? What are you going to do with me?" Chichi asked frightened.

Kakkarot led her towards his bedroom. J

Chichi followed quietly behind Kakkarot.

~**~**~**~**~

Bulma kept running, her breath was raged. Vegeta ran after her.

Bulma couldn't run anymore, she collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"I give up." Bulma said lying still on the ground.

"Good." Vegeta said picking Bulma up and heading towards the bed chambers…(hehe)

~!~!~!~!~*~!~!~!~!~

Well that's the end of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

When Night Falls - Chapter 3

****

Warning: Well lets bring out the lemonade shall we?

****

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was having like totally a bad case of writer's block.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters or anything involving that.

When Night Falls – Chapter 3

Vegeta carried Bulma down the long lonely halls.

Bulma didn't struggle, and her breath was all ragged.

Vegeta smirked.

*They provided some sort of challenge, but not enough.*

They finally reached the room.

Vegeta opened the door and closed it.

He laid Bulma on the bed and sat in front of her, he knelt down and kissed her hand.

"What are you going to do?" Bulma asked as she looked at Vegeta confused.

"It's only proper that you are willing." Vegeta replied matter-of-factly.

"It's not like I can stop you…" Bulma replied.

Vegeta smirked at her attitude.

He offered his hand for Bulma.

Bulma looked at it, and then gave her hand to him.

Vegeta took her hand and led her towards the balcony. 

He opened the balcony to show a fogged filled forest.

Vegeta looked at Bulma as she stared at its enchantment.

*She is so beautiful…*

Vegeta took Bulma in his arms and started levitating off the air.

"What's happening?" Bulma said eyeing the ground fearfully.

"Trust me." Vegeta said then blasted on towards the night sky.

~**~**~**~**~**~

Kakkarot took in the scent of Chichi.

Her lily scented hair fluttered in the wind.

"Where do you come from? I mean how did you get lost in here?"

Kakkarot asked nonchalantly.

"My…I mean our fathers gave our hand in marriage to some Germanic family. We were supposed to go to the other side of the forest, but our horses got lost and I don't know what happened to our chauffeur.

Kakkarot grinned at the mention of the chauffeur.

"What are you smiling at?" Chichi asked walking up to Kakkarot.

"Nothing." Kakkarot said taking Chichi's hand and ran down the hall.

"Whoa?" Chichi asked as she was almost flying at the speed.

They ran down the halls until they reached the training room.

There, Kakkarot handed Chichi six arrows and a good quality bow.

"Take your best shot." Kakkarot said pointing to a target on the wall.

Chichi took her stance, she narrowed her eyes, and then she released the arrow.

It span as it flew towards the bulls' eye, and then the arrow pierced through the previous arrow and landed right into the center.

"Very impressive." Kakkarot said as he clapped.

Chichi smiled arrogantly.

"Of course. The top hunters of England trained me. (Hey this is old England.)

Kakkarot looked at her arrogantly.

"Oh? I doubt that he could top **my** archery."

"Oh really? Then I shall prove you wrong then M'lord." Chichi said annoyed.

Kakkarot took out a piece of cloth.

"Tie this around my eyes tightly." Kakkarot said throwing the cloth at Chichi.

Chichi walked up behind Kakkarot and tied it around his eyes.

Kakkarot couldn't help but feel the warmth coming from Chichi, her scent bewitching, and her skin so soft like silk.

Kakkarot's hair fell on Chichi's face, she took in the scent. 

*His scent is so strong, yet mild, he smells nothing like the hunters I know.* Chichi thought as she finished tying the blind fold.

"There. It's on." Chichi said backing away.

Kakkarot aimed the arrow towards the bulls' eye. He released the arrow, and it flew towards Chichi's arrow, piercing it.

"How?" Chichi said dumb founded.

"I guess he's not the best, eh?" Kakkarot said smiling.

Chichi narrowed her eyes in anger.

She hated it when men topped her.

She took the arrows out of the target.

"Why don't we play another game? This will proof how much hunting skills you know." Chichi said as she looked for a sack.

"Fine. But what are you looking for?" Kakkarot said trying to follow the sound Chichi was making since he hasn't taken the blind fold off.

"Some sort of sack and lots of sand." Chichi said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Why do you need that?" Kakkarot said ripping the blindfold off.

"I'll explain later." Chichi said as she found a potato sack and some sand.

"We need this to wrap around the arrows, then dust it with color so that when it hits something it will mark it." Chichi said as she looked at the sand.

"Oh you mean you wanted to play hunter? We have the equipment here already. The Prince and I always played it." Kakkarot said while smirking, he loved making her look like a fool.

Chichi frowned.

*Why must he embarrass me so?*

"Wait. The Prince? The Prince of what may I ask?" Chichi asked as she kicked the sandbag.

"Oh I have not introduce him have I? Well you see, the Prince and I, are the last of a race that was quite powerful. We were determined to be the strongest since we survived." Kakkarot said as he led Chichi to another room where the equipment was.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chichi said as she bowed her head in shame.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, well it was, for your ancestors torched our palace and killed off our kind, but it was your ancestors, not you." Kakkarot said as they reached the room.

Chichi walked in to see a huge room with plants and trees in it.

"This room was specially made for this game. The Prince loves to hunt but no one ever surpassed his hunting skills." Kakkarot said as he handed a fancy bow and numerous arrows that were dusted with blue powder to Chichi.

Kakkarot took the arrows that were dusted in red.

"Ladies first?" Kakkarot said as he bowed and led her into the deeper part of the room.

Chichi looked at Kakkarot.

"Now I think the rules are quite simple, I will revert it just so we know. The one that lands the most hits wins, the one that is covered with the marks of the arrows loses, we both hide. Is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct, now shall we?" Chichi said as she ran in the forest.

Kakkarot smirked as he followed her but took an alternate route.

** ** ** ** ** ** **

Bulma looked down at the forest. The view she had up here was exquisite.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's face, the bright moon giving depths and shadows on Bulma's face making her more beautiful.

Bulma suddenly asked.

"What is your name?"

Vegeta was taken aback by the question but he didn't show it.

"I am a Prince. My name is Vegeta." Vegeta replied coolly.

"Oh…well my name is Bulma." Bulma said as she looked down.

Vegeta looked a head seeing his destination soon.

Bulma looked back up to Vegeta's face, the moon casting shadows on part of his face so she could only see the profile.

*He is so handsome. I wonder why he would ever consider me…*

Vegeta looked down preparing to land.

He dropped down all of a sudden making Bulma shriek and hang on to his neck tightly.

Vegeta smirked, he then landed outside another castle. The outside was all burnt.

"What is this place?" Bulma asked as she jumped off Vegeta's arms, she span around for there was a light mist surrounding the area.

"It was my previous home." Vegeta said as memories of his past came back.

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she walked up to Vegeta, she shivered as the wind blew across the area.

Vegeta saw her shiver and took off his cape and gave it to her.

Bulma smiled as she took it and wrapped it across herself.

"The slayers created a cult against us. They torched it and slayed most of my people."

"Slayers? What kind of slayers?" Bulma asked in curiosity.

"You don't know what kind we are?" Vegeta asked in wonder.

"No. And what exactly do you mean we?" Bulma asked as she neared the giant castle. She could imagine what it looked like before the incident, it was truly magnificent.

"Vampire Slayers, but they called themselves the justifier. They kill off races of other species because they think they are evil. I am not declaring that we are saints, but we did no wrong." Vegeta said then stopped.

*I don't need to tell her anything.*

"Oh I'm so sorry." Bulma said as she turned around and gave Vegeta a weak smile.

She then ran up towards the entrance and opened the door.

Dust from centuries ago flew outwards. 

Bulma coughed.

She then walked in and looked at the giant but destroyed chandelier on the roof.

She looked at the double archways of stairs and the tiles on the ground. It was too smooth and beautiful to be marble.

"Is this marble?" Bulma asked as she saw her own reflections in the grayish white stones.

"No. It's not. It's granite, crystals, and a special stone that we call densures in it.

It is very precious, more precious than the diamonds you call now.

Frankly I think the 'slayers' were after our treasures."

Vegeta said as he walked beside Bulma and looked at his old home.

The place where he grew up and learned his place as prince.

Bulma looked at the roof that was at least 100 feet tall.

It had a giant pictures set of beautiful stones, it was a portrait or image set by stone of a handsome man.

She pointed to the roof and asked.

"Who is that?"

"That is me." Vegeta said as he walked on towards the archway stairs.

Bulma followed.

They soon reached what seems to be a ballroom.

Bulma stared at it. It wasn't like any ballrooms she ever saw. If one sees this room it would put all other ballrooms to shame. 

"Not even the king have such a magnificent castle." Bulma commented as she twirled around, admiring the room.

"No. That is why they allowed the slayers to kill us, to take our treasures. But none of them will find it for I destroyed it." Vegeta said in anger, anger towards the greedy kings that caused his race.

Bulma looked at the tense Vegeta.

"May I call you Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she laid a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment and frowned.

"No you may not. You will address me like others do. **Prince **Vegeta."

"Yes Prince Vegeta."

Bulma sighed as she looked at Vegeta's tense face.

"So why did you bring me here?"

Bulma asked as she looked out the window.

"To…."

Then he was interrupted with a loud explosion.

Vegeta went on top of Bulma to shield her from the blow.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said as another explosion erupted.

**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!

Well this is Chapter 3 I hope you liked it.


End file.
